


Red Heads

by Ottra



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes a frustrated Otto, a scheming Shelby, and a container of red hair dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be really short, but the basic idea was too good to pass up. This is one of those fics where they’re in a safe house for no reason because it’s just the easiest setting.

"My hair is so recognizable..." Otto groaned from where he had draped himself over the arm of the safe house’s sofa. “It’s so white! People can spot it like a mile away!”

Laura smiled from where she was hunched over her laptop. “It’s a shame we can’t switch hair colors then.”

Shelby sat up, a scheming look dawning on her face. “I don’t know, something like that could be arranged…”

Laura looked over at Shelby, frowning in disbelief. “I don’t _actually_ want white hair Shelby. I don’t think it would be very becoming.”

“No, but we can do the opposite.” Shelby thought for a moment. “I’ll be right back!” She said, and was gone before any of the others could stop her.

\---

After about half an hour of being gone, Shelby had come back with a bottle of red hair dye from who-knows-where, and had proceeded to use it to color Otto’s hair. The boy had only struggled at all during the first five minutes- Shelby had a surprisingly strong grip.

After the dye had set, Shelby pulled Otto away from the sink and back into the main room to show everyone his new hair color. “Ta-da!” She said, smirking. Otto looked slightly annoying after having his hair pulled at for an hour, but said hair was now a bright red.

Laura pushed her hand against her mouth to stifle her giggles at Otto’s expression. “Well our hair certainly matches now!” She said cheerily, “Shelby did a surprisingly good job of picking the shade…”


End file.
